Life's Little Surprises
by ILuvBoscoFaith
Summary: Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever? The last chapter is up...I've enjoyed writing this story, thanks to all who commented! READ THE SEQUEL, TAKE A LOOK IN THE MIRROR!
1. It all started with a pitcher of beer

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
55 David pulled into the parking lot at the prescient. It had been one of those days that   
  
everyone wanted to just forget. They'd responded to a car accident. Simple enough, until a   
  
drunk driver came barreling through the scene. He ran into a crowd of bystanders, killing   
  
three of the instantly and pinning the others underneath the car.   
  
Bosco and Faith got out of the car and walked into the house. They greeted Swersky and   
  
joined Ty and Sully in the locker room.   
  
"Anyone up for drinks?" Bosco asked extending the invitation to all.  
  
"I know I am" said Faith, taking off her vest and tossing it in her locker.  
  
"Sully, Davis? The more the merrier"  
  
"I don't think so Bosco." said Ty. "I just wanna go home."   
  
"Me too" said Sully.  
  
"Alright then, I guess it's just you and me Faith."  
  
"Sounds good"   
  
Faith and Bosco finished putting on their civvies and walked out to his mustang.  
  
"Ready?" he asked opening the passenger side door for her to get in   
  
They were at Haggerty's in a matter of minutes. Faith practically ran into the bar. She ordered   
  
a pitcher of Bud for her and Bosco. They drank, talked, laughed and 3 pitchers later they were   
  
dancing. Faith had her arms around Bosco and they were pressed close together. They   
  
swayed side to side letting the music flow through them. By this point, all of Faith's inhibitions   
  
were gone and she gazed up at Bosco. She reached up and brushed her lips against his. He   
  
deepened the kiss and a brief walk later and they were at his apartment.   
  
They'd barely gotten in the door before they were ripping each others clothes of and they   
  
barely made it into the bedroom. Faith giggled as Bosco kissed her and the rest of the night   
  
was pure ecstasy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith rolled over, expecting the space next to her to be empty. It wasn't. Bosco lay next to her   
  
sleeping like a baby and very obviously naked. Faith looked down at her own body realizing   
  
she was naked too. She took the sheet off the bed, leaving Bosco underneath a comforter.   
  
She walked into his kitchen in search of some aspirin. She had a massive hangover. She   
  
started a pot of coffee and sat on his couch, trying to remember the night before.  
  
"Faith," she said to herself, "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
She remembered sleeping with Bosco. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, in fact, Faith had   
  
thought it was great. The thing she did regret was being drunk and not using protection. This   
  
was her partner. What if- No. No what ifs. This was her own damn fault and she would have   
  
to deal with it. She figured she should leave before Bosco woke up. She put on her clothes   
  
and almost ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was two weeks later. Faith and Bosco didn't speak to each other unless absolutely   
  
necessary. He walked into the locker room, looking solemn. Faith glanced in his direction and   
  
busied herself with getting dressed. She closed her locker and walked over to him.  
  
"We have to talk."  
  
"Fine by me. What do we need to talk about?"  
  
"I think you can figure it out, Bosco"  
  
Sully and Ty glanced at each other and walked out of the room. They were alone.   
  
"Look Faith. We were drunk, it wasn't supposed to happen and I have a huge feeling you   
  
regret it. That's about all we need to talk about"  
  
"I'm late"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My period" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Bosco's blood ran cold. He turned to her, his eyes wide with what appeared to be fear.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Bosco"  
  
He sat down on the bench and ran his hands through his hair. He looked up at Faith with   
  
shock.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"99%"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Like I know Bosco? I'm a divorced mother of two pregnant with her partner's baby. I'm a bit   
  
confused now too"  
  
"We'll...we'll have to deal with it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to run away from this Faith. This is partially my fault."  
  
"Bosco what are you saying?"  
  
"I'll take care of it. I'll be a father"  
  
"You don't know how to be a father"  
  
"I can try, Faith."  
  
"Bosco...I just."  
  
"What?"   
  
"It just seems awkward. It's not like we're together or anything and we'd be spending a lot of   
  
time with each other if we have this baby"  
  
"Well, let's be together"  
  
"What" she almost laughed  
  
"We can live together while you're pregnant. Faith, I can't care about me anymore. I have to   
  
care about you and our baby. I'm sure you and me having sex wasn't just the liquor. I mean,   
  
there has to be something there."  
  
"You say that now Bosco. You say it now but what about when it's born. You'll crack and leave   
  
and I'll be stuck raising another child all by myself"   
  
"Faith" Bosco said, putting his arms on her shoulders "This is me. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Faith relented, letting her arms slip around Bosco, she began to cry on his shoulder. He pulled   
  
her in closer to him and felt her body shudder as she sobbed.   
  
"We can go see a doctor tomorrow" Bosco whispered  
  
Faith nodded into his chest. He tilted her head up with his finger and wiped the tears from   
  
her face.  
  
"We're late" Bosco said. They walked out of the room and into role call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You ok, Bosco?"  
  
"I'm just...thinking"  
  
"Let me guess"  
  
"It's just, two weeks ago I went out and had a drunken night of passion with a co-worker and   
  
today I find out I'm going to be a father."  
  
"Well, trust me it's a bit of a shock here too."  
  
"What are we going to do? I want to be there for you but I don't want to move in together   
  
unless you want me to."  
  
"I do Bosco. I don't think I can handle pregnancy alone."  
  
"Which apartment then?"  
  
"Well since I don't have the kids anymore and it's cheaper, I would say yours."  
  
"When should we move you in?"  
  
"Tonight. We both have tomorrow off."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"We can stop at your place at the end of the shift."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco pulled his mustang up the front of his apartment. There were boxes and duffle bags in   
  
the back filled with the majority of Faith's stuff.   
  
An hour later, most of the boxes where piled into Bosco's spare bedroom. He'd insisted Faith   
  
take his but she said it was silly to move all of his stuff into the other one. He closed and   
  
locked the door after the last box was in the apartment. He walked into the room where Faith   
  
was sitting on the uncovered mattress.   
  
"Ready to unpack?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"You seem nervous"  
  
"I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm afraid to have this baby?"  
  
"Why? You've had 2 already."  
  
"It's a lot of work, Bosco. We have to plan ahead for this."  
  
"Than we will"  
  
Faith smiled. In a matter of hours Bosco had matured. He wasn't an immature little kid   
  
anymore, he was the father of the life growing inside her.  
  
He took a box and opened it up. Bosco had a dresser and bed in the room already so all Faith   
  
had to do was put things where she wanted. There were two closets in the room as well.  
  
He took out a pile of clothes.  
  
"I'll work on the clothes" said Faith.  
  
"I can help. Besides, I don't know where you want everything."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Three hours later, the room appeared to be finished. Faith turned the lamp that she had just   
  
placed on her dresser on. She had a picture of her kids, a picture of her parents and the   
  
picture that her and Bosco had taken at their graduation from the academy. She picked up the   
  
picture and ran her finger over the glass. Bosco walked back into the room after getting her a   
  
glass of water. He took the picture from her and looked it over. He scoffed.  
  
"That was a great day" he said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go to bed. We can go grocery shopping if you want tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Don't worry Faith" Bosco said. He put the picture down on her dresser and hugged her. He   
  
placed a kiss on her temple and said goodnight.  
  
Faith sat down on her new bed and let her new home sink in. She lay down on the bed and   
  
thought of Bosco as she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC....Please R&R 


	2. The Doctor's Office

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith woke up. She'd slept a lot better than she had in a long time. She sat up in bed and heard a noise somewhere in the apartment.  
  
"Bosco?" she called.  
  
He pushed open her door and looked at her.   
  
"Morning" he said walking into her room. He sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her, "You sleep ok."  
  
"More than ok. I slept great. I could get used to this"  
  
"Go right ahead"  
  
Faith giggled.  
  
"So," he said rising up off the bed and attempting to help Faith off, "Wanna go get some groceries?"  
  
"Sure. Let me shower first."  
  
"Alright. I'll just get dressed."  
  
"Hey Bosco?" she called as he walked into his bedroom  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Bosco smiled at her and closed his door.   
  
About a half hour later and they were out the door. They got in Bosco's car and drove off to Costco. Faith got a cart and they began their trip around the grocery store.   
  
"Bosco," Faith said as Bosco put another bag of potatoes chips in the bag "Let's say we get something a bit more nutritional."  
  
"I guess you're right" Bosco said, taking out all but one bag of chips.  
  
"I need to get some saltines."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When the morning sickness starts I'll need 'em."  
  
"Oh Ok."  
  
He grabbed a box off the shelf.  
  
"Better get another, just in case."  
  
Bosco nodded. This was all new to him. He knew nothing about pregnant women. He never thought he'd have to deal with one carrying his own baby, let alone his partner and best friend for years.   
  
They walked out of the store an hour later and were on their way back to the apartment. Bosco insisted on carrying all the groceries in the house.  
  
"Bos, you should let me do something while I'm not sick or big as a house."  
  
"No Faith. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."  
  
"Our appointment is in a couple hours"  
  
"Yea. I remember. You should get some rest, you know, take a nap before we go"  
  
"Bosco. Look I appreciate the new and improved you, but I'm not glass."  
  
"I know. I think after the appointment we should go talk to Swersky."  
  
"Bosco I hate being on a desk!"  
  
"Yea but you're pregnant."  
  
"Bosco..."  
  
"Faith," he began putting a bag on the counter and closing the distance between them, "Seriously. I don't want anything to happen to this. I'm going to be a dad and I couldn't think of anyone else I would want to have my baby."  
  
"Really?" she said, tears forming in her eyes  
  
Bosco stepped closer to her and slid his arms around her waist. She looked up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. She sat on top of his lap and he put his hands on her stomach.  
  
"That's us in there, Faith. That's you and me inside there." Faith put her hands on top of Bosco's as he caressed her stomach through the fabric of her shirt. Faith leaned into Bosco's embrace and relaxed. They both fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith" Bosco whispered sharply. She moaned slightly but didn't wake up.  
  
"Faith, you gotta get up. We'll be late for the doctor."  
  
"Oh." she moaned opening her eyes. Bosco's arms enclosed around her stomach, rubbing it again trying to wake her up.  
  
"Ok." she said, trying to get out of Bosco's lap. "Let me freshen up and we can get out of here."   
  
Bosco nodded and went into the kitchen to put the rest of the food away. He'd put all the frozen stuff away as soon as they got home. Faith splashed cold water on her face. She took a minute to study her reflection. Her eyes weren't sporting the black circles that'd been attached to her for the last couple of weeks. She looked refreshed, almost glowing. She walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Ready?" asked Bosco  
  
Faith nodded and stood by the door while he got his jacket. He took her hand in his and they walked out of the door.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office while Faith leafed through a magazine. He let a large breath go and ran his hands through his hair.   
  
"Bosco" Faith said, putting her hand on his thigh,"Relax." A nurse entered the waiting area and called Faith's name.   
  
"You don't have to come in if you don't want."   
  
"That's my baby, Faith. I'm definitely going in."  
  
They were led to a small room in the back. They gave Faith a hospital gown and told her to put it on. She did what they said and sat on the small table. She put her legs in the stirrups, and looked beside her. Bosco looked horrified at the stuff in the room.  
  
"Bosco" Faith said, suppressing a laugh. She reached beside him and grabbed his hand. He looked at her with fear in his eyes. She squeezed his hand for reassurance and the doctor walked in.   
  
"Hello. I'm Dr.McConnel. You're Ms.Mitchell?"  
  
"Yes. This is the baby's father, Maurice Boscorelli" Bosco gave the man a slight smile.  
  
"Is this the first pregnancy?"  
  
"His. My third."  
  
"So you know the routine then, Faith?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alright then, I'll just explain everything to Maurice"  
  
"Bosco."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"You can call me Bosco."  
  
"Ok Bosco. First I'm going to do a pelvic exam to make sure everything feels alright then we can do the ultrasound."  
  
Bosco almost grimaced at the pelvic exam part. Faith stared at the ceiling and the Doctor sterilized his hand and dove in. She squeezed Bosco's hand whenever the man touched a particularly sensitive spot.   
  
"Alright" he said washing his hands in the sink. "Everything looks ok. Now are you ready to see your baby."  
  
"This is the good part" Faith whispered to Bosco.   
  
The doctor spread some gel onto Faith's stomach. An image appeared on the screen and the doctor pointed out everything. The head, arms, legs. Faith looked over at Bosco.   
  
"You should be due around December 28th, give or take a few days"  
  
His eyes were blurry with tears and one streamed down his face as he said,  
  
"That's our baby, Faith"  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
TBC. Please R&R 


	3. Telling some people

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith left the doctor's. They'd decided to go talk to Swersky. No matter how much she hated the idea, Faith new Bosco was right. She needed to go on a desk. They walked into the precient hand in hand and knocked on Swersky's door.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Officers, you aren't on til tomorrow."  
  
"We know," said Bosco ," But we need to talk."  
  
"Have a seat."  
  
"You see," Faith began "I need to be put on a desk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What does this have to do with Boscorelli?"  
  
"He's my partner and the baby's father."  
  
"What?! Officers, I don't know what you were thinking"  
  
"It wasn't planned" said Bosco  
  
"Alright," he said sighing,"Until I can get you a new partner you'll be riding a desk or lockdown, too."  
  
Bosco nodded and looked as Swersky.  
  
"Congratulations I guess"  
  
They thanked Swersky and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They were both laying on Bosco's bed. His arms were wrapped around Faith resting on her stomach.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What about names?"  
  
"I want the last name to be Boscorelli"  
  
"Really"  
  
Faith nodded and Bosco kissed her neck.  
  
"What about boys names?" asked Bosco  
  
"I want him to have your name as his middle name."  
  
"Joseph Maurice Boscorelli"  
  
"I like that Bos. Now what about girls?"  
  
"I want her to have your name as her middle too."  
  
"Anna Faith Boscorelli"  
  
Bosco nodded and kissed Faith's neck again. He reached in front of him and puled the blanket over Faith and himself. He held her hands and rested them back on her stomach.  
  
"Hey Faith?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you, too"  
  
She squeezed his hands and they fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco opened his eyes and squinted against the sunlight flooding the room. He looked at Faith. She was sleeping next to him , a slight smile on her face. He leaned over and kissed her temple. He stood up and went to take a shower. He was standing in the bathroom with a towel around his waist when Faith shuffled out from the bedroom. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist sleepily.  
  
"Morning." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
She rested her head on Bosco's shoulder.   
  
"I was going to meet my ma for lunch at her bar. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure. I need a shower first."  
  
"Alright." Bosco walked out of the bathroom. He was looking around for his watch and realized he left it in the bathroom.   
  
"Faith"  
  
"Yea"   
  
"I need to come in for a minute."  
  
"Hold on." she said turning the water off. "Let me have a towel."  
  
Bosco grabbed a towel and stuck his hand in the door. She grabbed the towel from him and wrapped it around her. It barely covered her breasts and butt and as he walked in, Bosco couldn't help but notice. She grabbed the hair brush and started running it through her hair. The towel slipped and fell on the floor. Bosco picked it up and closed his eyes. Faith almost laughed.  
  
"Bosco?" she said wrapping the towel back around herself "You've seen me naked before."  
  
"I know" he said closing the distance between them "and you're gorgeous."   
  
He put his arms around her waist. They leaned in and kissed each other. Faith's tongue begged entrance and she let out a soft moan when Bosco complied. He pulled away breifly and rested his head on hers.  
  
"Come on," he said , "We have to go."   
  
They each went into their bedrooms and got changed. It didn't take Bosco long. He was wearing a simple pair of cargo shorts and a tee shirt. He put on his shoes and knocked on Faith's door. She opened it as she was trying to fasten her earings in. She looked great in her white tee shirt and tan capris, that hugged every curve of her body.  
  
"Not that you need anything to make you look more beautiful" he said, pulling a small box out of his back pocket.  
  
Faith looked down at the box a minute before opening it. Inside was a locket. She opened the locket and inside were the words "55 David" and "Bosco and Faith". Faith, obviously touched by the sentiment, gave Bosco a hug.She asked Bosco to put the necklace on her. She turned around and looked deep into Bosco's eyes. He pulled out another small box from his pocket. It was a ring. It was a simple, gold band with a diamond heart on it and engraved into the inside were the words "55 David" again. Bosco took it out of the box and slid it onto her ring finger of her left hand.  
  
"It's not an engagement ring," he said, "But it's a promise ring. It means that I will always be here for you and our baby"   
  
"Bosco...I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe I have you"  
  
"You always will."  
  
Bosco and Faith kissed. Both of them put as much passion into it as they could muster. They broke apart and decided that they better go to lunch.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco sat at the far end of the bar waiting for his mother to come down.   
  
"What'll it be?" she asked not even looking up from her pad  
  
"A kiss for my ma" said Bosco standing up and kissing her cheek.  
  
"MAURICE!" she said with excitement. She looked down at Faith. "Oh my god" she whispered.  
  
"Hello, Rose"  
  
"Faith! Where have you been! How have you been"  
  
"Good Good. How about yourself?"   
  
"Just dandy."  
  
"Look Ma," said Bosco interupting her ," We got something we need to talk to you about. You got a minute?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um...well Faith's pregnant."  
  
"Really? I thought you were divorced."  
  
"I am. The baby isn't Fred's"  
  
"Well then..." her voice faded and she put her hands over her mouth. Tears formed in her eyes. "You mean...I'm gonna be a grandma?"  
  
Bosco nodded and held on to Faith's hand.   
  
"Have you picked out any names?" Rose said, still in shock  
  
"Joseph Maurice or Anna Faith"  
  
"Those are beautiful. When are you due"  
  
"Around Christmas" said Faith.  
  
"Oh my god" said Rose.  
  
Faith and Rose and Bosco talked for a while longer and Bosco and Faith ate lunch. They said goodbye to Rose and went back to the apartment to get their uniforms.   
  
They walked into the locker room and changed in silence. Sully and Ty passed the usual comments. They all walked into role call. Swersky began.  
  
"A few changes in the line-up." he said "55 David will be working a desk and lockup today and let us extand our congratulations to the parents to be, seeing as Officer Mitchell is pregnant." The room was silent for a minute and there was scattered applause, mostly shock though. Sully and Ty both had their mouths open looking at Bosco and Faith.   
  
"Eyes and Ears open out there"   
  
Some of the officers filed out of the room. Ty and Sully stood up and walked over to Bosco and Faith.   
  
"When did this happen?" Sully said  
  
"That night that we went out for drinks. Like two weeks ago"  
  
"And you guys?" Ty asked  
  
Bosco glanced at Faith than nodded his head. Ty made a face and the patted Bosco on the shoulder.   
  
"So, you really ready to be a dad?"   
  
"Almost. We got an ultrasound yesterday and I started to cry, Ty. I mean this is me and the sight of seeing my baby inside of Faith made me cry. I think I've gone soft."  
  
"Had you guys...you know, before that night?"  
  
"Nope. But she moved in a couple days ago."  
  
Sully and Faith walked over to Ty and Bosco. They said goodbye to Sully and Ty and then Bosco kissed Faith on the cheek when she went to the desk. Sully and Ty stood still for a minute and just looked at each other.  
  
"This is definately weird" said Sully  
  
Ty shook his head in agreement.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...Please R&R 


	4. Officer Down

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first half of the shift went well enough. Faith and Bosco decided to meet Sully,Ty,Kim and Carlos for their dinner break. The decided on a small cafe that served sandwhiches. Bosco and Faith were the last to arrive and by that time Ty had already told Kim and Carlos that Faith was pregnant.  
  
"Hi guys." Said Faith sitting down.  
  
"Hey, congratulations!" said Kim  
  
"Thanks" said Faith grasping Bosco's hand underneath the table.  
  
"So, you have any names yet?"  
  
"Joseph Maurice or Anna Faith"  
  
"Those are great names."  
  
Faith only smiled. A waiter came up to them and gave them all menus. Everyone was busy conversing.  
  
"What are you getting Faith?" Bosco said quietly   
  
"Nothing. I'm not feeling to hot."  
  
"Please eat something."  
  
"I'll just have a bite of yours. I've been real queasy, and I had a big lunch.  
  
"Want me to take you home?"  
  
"No. I'm ok."   
  
The waiter came back and everyone gave him their orders.   
  
"So," Carlos said, "Are you guys going to that charity thing?"  
  
"What thing?" said Bosco  
  
"It's like a really fancy cocktail party for all the FDNY, NYPD, Paramedics. You know?"  
  
"We hadn't heard about it." replied Bosco, "You wanna go, Faith?"  
  
"It's in a few months"  
  
"Sure, when I'm as big as a house."  
  
"You'll still be gorgeous." Bosco said whispering in her ear  
  
Faith giggled. The rest of the group just gave the two a funny look.  
  
"I have to hit the head" said Bosco  
  
"Me too." said Ty and Carlos. They got up leaving Sully, Kim and Faith alone.   
  
"You aren't engaged are you?" asked Kim eagerly  
  
"No but look at this." she said holding out her hand for Kim to see the ring. Faith pulled it off and showed her the inside. "Faith that's so beautiful.  
  
"I know. He got me a locket that says "55 David" on one side and our names on the other."  
  
"Who knew" scoffed Sully  
  
"What?!" said Faith with a look of amusement on her face  
  
"That that big jagoff could actually be romantic."  
  
"Shut up Sully" said Faith laughing. By that time, the food had just been delivered and the men were coming out of the bathroom. They all sat down and dug in. Faith only had one bite of Bosco's sandwhich. He figured he shouldn't push her into eating anymore if she didn't want to. They had just finished their meal when all of them but Faith and Bosco got called to a traffic accident. They threw their money down and went back to the house.   
  
The spent the next few hours doing their work as usual. A couple times, during the slow periods, Bosco would come downstairs to check on Faith. Part of her was flattered that Bosco was stepping up to the responsibilities so quickly, but part of her was feeling a bit smothered. She knew that Bosco loved her and that he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the baby, but it did get a bit annoying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was close to midnight and Bosco and Faith were getting ready to go home. Bosco was standing behind the front desk with Faith while she finished up the paperwork. A man walked in, wearing a heavy black trench coat. Bosco and Faith eyed him nervously and he took out a large gun and began shooting. Faith ducked down and not a second later she saw Bosco fall onto the ground. Blood quickly surrounded him and Faith crawled over to him. She ripped open his shirt and saw his white undershirt soaked with crimson. Faith heard more shots and saw officers shooting at the man. He fell and Faith cried out.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"Faith, where are you?" cried Sully  
  
"Behind the front desk. It's Bosco. He got two and isn't wearing his vest."  
  
"Hold on Faith"   
  
Faith looked down at her hands. They had Bosco's crimson blood all over them.   
  
"Bosco hold on! Dammit, you promised!"  
  
"Faith" he mumbled.  
  
She grasped his hand as his world faded into darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC...Please R&R 


	5. You need to wear your vest

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bosco" Faith cried out. Ty and Sully ran inside with Carlos and Kim close on their heels.   
  
"Oh my god" Kim said kneeling down next to him. Sully grabbed Faith and pulled her away even if she struggled. He held her arms down. Bosco's blood covered her hands and most of her arms. Her pants and shirt had traces of it too.   
  
"Let's go!" said Kim putting Bosco onto a backboard and carrying him out to bus. They closed the doors but before Carlos drove off Kim opened them and beckoned Faith inside.  
  
"He was calling out your name" Kim said as Faiths stepped inside. She took his hand and brushed some hair away from his face. "It's ok Bosco" she said, trying to soothe herself more than him. "You're going to be ok"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got to Mercy fairly quick and as they rolled Bosco into a trauma room they made Faith stand outside. She watched as they inserted tubes and blood. Sully and Ty ran inside. Sully placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on." he said turning her away "Let them work." Sully took Faith to the waiting area. She put her head in her hands and cried.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith" said Sully as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Are you Faith?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"He's awake and asking for you. The bullets missed all of his organs and he should be fine. He lost alot of blood and he's on alot of pain medications so he'll be groggy. He's a very lucky man."  
  
"I can go see him?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
Faith walked slowly toward the room where Bosco lay. She looked in the door to make sure that he was awake. He was sitting up in bed, but his eyes were closed. Faith walked in the door and they immediately popped open.   
  
"Hey" he said groggily, his voice barely a whisper  
  
The tears began to flow down Faith's face again.  
  
"How do you feel" she sniffled  
  
"Like hell"  
  
"You look like it too."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Faith smiled at him. She pulled a chair over to the side of his bed and took his hand in hers. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"How are you?" he asked  
  
"Well now that I know you're ok, I can tell you that you're a dumbass"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Bosco, you always wear your vest. Always"  
  
"I didn't think..."  
  
"Yea well if Kim and Carlos weren't there..."  
  
"Don't." Bosco said , a tear rolling down his face.  
  
Faith stood up and leaned over the side of the bed, gently brushing her lips against Bosco's. He put his hand on her cheek and brushed away the tears. They heard someone at the door cough and pulled away. A doctor walked in holding a chart.   
  
"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"  
  
"No!" Bosco interjected "It's ok"  
  
"Alright, well we'll have to let you stay here a few days, to monitor you and prevent infection. I'll prescribe you some pain pills but you'll need to stay off of your feet. We're also going to have you do some physical therapy, just to help you get back on your feet."  
  
Bosco nodded. The doctor turned to Faith.  
  
"You'll need to make sure he's not straining himself."  
  
Faith nodded at the doctor. He increased the medicine in Bosco's IV and left the room. Bosco scooted over to the far side of the bed and invited Faith to join him.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you" she said hesitantly  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Bos..."  
  
"Please?" he said pouting.   
  
Faith let out a deep sigh and got up from her chair. She sat on the bed then laid down next to Bosco. He put his hand on her stomach.   
  
"How's our baby?"  
  
"Making mommy sick"  
  
Bosco leaned over and captured Faith's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep. 


	6. Role Call

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It'd been 6 months since Bosco was shot. Faith was 7 months pregnant. They moved out of his apartment and got a 2 story closer to work. It was a fixer-upper at first, but Sully,Ty,Carlos and Kim helped them fix it up. They found out that they were going to have a girl. They'd decided not to name her Ana, and wait until she was born to choose a name.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Faith waddled down the stairs and into the kitchen. She gave Bosco a kiss and took her plate to the table. Bosco followed behind her.   
  
"Swersky offered me a job in Narcotics."  
  
"Bosco that's great!"  
  
"Said I can make Detective in about a year."  
  
"Bosco that is so amazing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of Course! Maybe I'll try the seargents test again?"  
  
"That'd be cool."  
  
"So, what do you say tomorrow we go shop for the baby?"  
  
Bosco nodded. They picked uo the dishes and put them into the sink. They walked up the stairs and decided to get dressed for bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco woke up before Faith. She was snoring softly. They had 3 days off and had to go back to work tomorrow. Bosco went into their bathroom and took a shower. Faith began to stir once she heard the water run. Bosco finished up and walked into the room where Faith was slowly starting to get out of the bed.   
  
"Morning." she croaked  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Faith walked across the room and gave Bosco a kiss. He still had his towel on and she went to go take a shower. Bosco got dressed in his dark jeans, NYPD tee shirt and Leather Jacket. Faith came out of the shower. Bosco took her brand new Velour Track Suit out of her closet and threw it on the bed.   
  
"Thanks Babe" she said, taking out her bra and underwear. She got dressed and Bosco shoved his wallet in his pocket. Faith ran a brush through her hair. She got her 55 David necklace and ring out of her jewelry box and put them on. She never left the house without them. She grabbed her purse and her and Bosco headed out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They walked into Babies-R-Us and got a cart. They'd decided to look at furniture first. They browsed around and then looked at a nice light, oak set; crib, dresser, rocker and changing table.   
  
"What do you think, Bos?"  
  
"I like it if you do."  
  
"Well I like it" Faith said, picking up the tag and putting it in her pocket.  
  
They continued down the aisle until they came to the bedding. Faith picked up a nice floral print, mostly pink.  
  
"NO!" Bosco said causing Faith to jump."No Pink!"  
  
"Alright Alright. What about this one?" she held up a lavender with pale yellow stars.  
  
"Now that one, I like."  
  
"Let's get the rest of the stuff" They went aroudn the stoor getting all the matching accessories for the bedset. When they were finished, they had over $300 worth of stuff not including the furniture set. The store would deliever and install the set tomorrow.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They unloaded the bags into the house and carried them into the nursery. The nursery was next to their bedroom which had it's own master bath. There were two other bedrooms upstairs that were connected by a bathroom. Those were Emily and Charlie's room, for when they stay with Bosco and Faith.   
  
They had to wait until the furniture arrived until they could set up the nursery. They'd painted the walls the same pail yellow as the stars on the bedding. It looked great! It was almost midnight before they got in bed. They were laying next to each other, Bosco had his hand on Faith's stomach and was rubbing in slow circles.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco woke up before Faith. The furniture would be there at nine. Bosco let Faith sleep, and helped the movers with the furniture. He set up the bedding and curtains and got everything arranged. He thought he'd surprise Faith. When he was finished he walked back into the bedroom and climbed back in bed as if he was never awake.   
  
Bosco had no trouble getting back to sleep. When he woke up, Faith wasn't next to him. He stood up and walked into the nursery. Faith was sitting in the rocking chair. Her hands were laced over her stomach. She had her eyes closed, but they popped open when she felt Bosco in the room with ehr.   
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You." She walked over to Bosco and they wrapped their arms around each other.   
  
"I love you Bosco."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
They gave each other a kiss.  
  
"We have to work in an hour."  
  
"I know. We should get going."  
  
"Yea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith walked into role call. Swersky beckoned Bosco up to him as Faith took her seat. Bosco and Swersky continued to talk, very quitely and then Swersky...well Swersky hugged him. Bosco stayed standing next to Bosco as he began role call. Faith eyed the pair suspicously.  
  
"Our own Boscorelli has accepted a position upstairs in Narcotics and in spite of this event, he has something he'd like to do right now."  
  
"Thanks Boss. Um...Faith, can you come up here?"  
  
Fiath stood up nervously and looked at Bosco. Her eyes were wide with fear because she didn't know what to expect. She stood in front of Bosco and he got on one knee. Faith put her hands over her mouth as Bosco took a tiny box out of his pocket. The whole room was on the edge of their seats.  
  
"Faith" he began, "I've known you for over twelve years. You're the smartest, strongest, most gorgeous woman I know. I love you more than life itself and I want to know if you'll make me the luckiest man alive and be my wife." He opened the box and revealed a simple diamond ring. Faith nodded her head and the room erupted in applause as Bosco stood up, slid Faith's 55 David finger off and replaced it with her new engagement ring. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I could kill you!" Faith said walking out of role call, her hand in Bosco's.   
  
"Why?! It wasn't romantic?"  
  
"To say the least." They both laughed. Faith walked Bosco to the foot of the stairs.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Faith."  
  
They captured each others lips. Cruz came bounding down the stairs, a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"Can't you get a room."  
  
"Don't be jealous because you don't get any." replied Faith  
  
"Excuse me, Officer."  
  
"Nothing Seargent."   
  
Bosco bit his cheeks to keep from laughing. Cruz turned on her heel and marched out the door. Bosco burst out laughing. He pressed his forehead against Faith's and walked upstairs. 


	7. He messed up

Life's Little Surprises   
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
It was halfway through Bosco's first shift as a Narcotics officer. He was going to meet Faith   
  
for lunch at Haggerty's with Sully, Ty and Monroe. He was walking down the stairs and out   
  
the door when he saw someone he knew sitting in a chair in the lobby of the precient.   
  
"Ma?"   
  
"Maurice..."   
  
"What are..." before he could finish, he saw the bruises on her arms and the black eye she   
  
had   
  
"I need your help Maurice..."   
  
"Ma...who did this to you?"   
  
"That guy....the one I told you about that I've been seeing."   
  
"Who? Marcus?"   
  
She nodded, tears pouring down her cheeks.   
  
"Stay here for a second." Bosco walked over to the desk. He called Faith back to the house   
  
and put himself out on a personal. Faith ran in the door and straight to Bosco.   
  
"Stay here with my ma." he said pointing toward Rose.   
  
"What the hell happened to her?"   
  
"That Marcus guy she's been seeing."   
  
"Oh my God."   
  
"I'll be back in a little bit."   
  
"Bosco...no.."   
  
"I'll be back." He stormed out the door. Rose tried to run after him but Faith was holding her   
  
arms.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Marcus Kent was sitting on the couch of his apartment, beer in hand, TV on. Someone   
  
knocked on the door. He looked through the peephole.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"A very pissed off police officer now open the damn door or I'll open it for you!"   
  
The man grumbled and opened the door. Bosco rushed him and slammed him against a wall.   
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing beating on a woman? Huh? You brain dead?"   
  
"She started it. She hit me"   
  
"It doesn't matter. No woman deserved to be touched."   
  
Bosco whipped out his handcuffs and took the man to the precient.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bosco and Faith had dropped Rose off at her apartment and were on their way home. Bosco   
  
put his keys in the door and went up to bed without a word. Faith was worried about him, but   
  
she knew better than to press him when it came to his mom. She walked into the bedroom as   
  
Bosco was putting on his pajamas. They both continued to change in silence. They crawled   
  
into bed. Faith's arm instinctively went for Bosco, but she pulled away. She wasn't sure if he   
  
felt like being close to her tonight. She turned over, her back to him and tried to fall asleep.   
  
"Faith."   
  
She turned over and faced him. His arm crept across her waist and he held her close.   
  
"Bosco are you ok?"   
  
"I'm scared."   
  
"Of what?"   
  
"Turning into one of those men."   
  
"I know you won't."   
  
"How can you be so sure?"   
  
"Because I know you and I know you couldn't ever hurt anyone who didn't deserve it."   
  
"Faith, I don't ever want to hurt you"   
  
"You won't"   
  
Bosco pulled Faith in closer to him. He kissed her and they fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith woke up before Bosco. She looked at him. His eyes were closed and he had a smile   
  
smile across his face. She loved the way he smiled. She couldn't believe that after knowing   
  
him for so long, she never realized that she'd loved him. Faith got out of bed and went into   
  
the nursery. Bosco had the day off, but Faith had to work. Him and Ty were going   
  
bar-hopping that night and they'd pick up Faith after work. It was already almost noon. Faith   
  
had to work at three which meant she should shower and get her stuff ready so she could   
  
wake up Bosco.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith had gotten off early. There was a lack of paperwork that day so Leiu let her go home.   
  
She'd decided to go to Haggerty's, where Ty and Bosco were hanging out. Sully and her   
  
drove over there. They walked inside and spied Ty at the bar.   
  
"Hey. Where's Bos?"   
  
He shrugged and nursed a bottle of beer. Faith glanced around the bar and her eyes met the   
  
dance floor. Tears welled up in her eyes. Bosco was dancing, very close I might add, with   
  
some woman. She was grinding against him and he was trying to pull away, but not that   
  
hard. Faith tried to control herself when the woman turned around and kissed Bosco. Bosco   
  
tried to push her away. He was shoving her away from him, but she wouldn't let go. Sully   
  
followed her eyes and was enraged.   
  
"Faith...come on."   
  
"What?" she said, paying no attention to tears rolling down her face.   
  
"I'm taking you home."   
  
"No."   
  
"Faith you don't need to see that. Come On."   
  
Faith stormed out the door. Bosco glanced toward the door, his eyes wide with horror. He   
  
finally gave one strong shove and the woman stumbled backward. Bosco got outside just as   
  
Faith was driving off with Sully.   
  
"F*CK!" he yelled into the night. He took of down the street, deciding not to hurry and give   
  
Faith some time to cool off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Faith was in her bedroom, head in a pillow sobbing. Sully sat next to her, his hand on her   
  
back trying to soothe her. He heard the front door close and heard Bosco running up the   
  
stairs. He got up and met him at the foot of the stairs.   
  
"Bosco...." he glared at him   
  
"I know, Sul, but it's not what it looked like."   
  
"Yea, I know. Some woman's ass just happened to wind up in your lap."   
  
"Dammit Sullivan. I tried to push her away."   
  
"Not hard enough"   
  
Sully pushed past Bosco and walked down the stairs and out the door. Bosco walked into the   
  
bedroom. Faith was facing away from him and he could hear her sobbing and sniffling.   
  
"God..babe..." he said as he sat down next to her on the bed   
  
"I know...it wasn't what it looked like..it never is with you, Bosco"   
  
"Faith..I...um..I'm so.."   
  
"What sorry? That isn't going to work this time Bosco."   
  
"I messed up."   
  
"You got that right."   
  
"You have to know, Faith..I could never love anyone more than I love you."   
  
"If you loved me Bos, you wouldn't have..."   
  
"I shouldn't have Faith, but you're everything I have and I know I was wrong."   
  
"Now there will always be that thought..."   
  
"And I'll do everything to make it go away."   
  
"Bos..I.."   
  
"Trust me, I don't know either. I don't know alot at all, but I do know that I love you more   
  
than anything and I need you."   
  
"I need you too."   
  
Bosco lay down next to Faith and took her in his arms. They held each other tight until they   
  
both fell asleep. 


	8. Noelle Faith and an accident

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Two Months Later)  
  
*Christmas Eve*  
  
Bosco and Faith were going to a charity event for the NYPD and FDNY. All the men were required to wear tuxes so Bosco had rented his. F aithw as in a stunning black velvet gown that had a halter top type tie and a low V neck. It went all the way down to her ankels.   
  
"I feel like a whale" she said, emerging from the bedroom  
  
"You're the most beautiful full-term pregnant woman I've ever seen."  
  
"Yea well any day now your daughter will be out of here and I'll be able to see my feet again. My shoes match, right?"  
  
Bosco smiled and nodded.   
  
They continued to get ready and leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The hall where they were holding the banquet was beautiful. It was decorated with Gold and Green and Red, for Christmas of course. Faith and Bosco immediately spotted their table. They were sitting with Ty, Sully,Kim,Jimmy,Holly and Carlos. Holly and Carlos has started dating and Kim and Jimmy decided to get married.   
  
"So, any day now?" Levine asked  
  
Faith nodded.  
  
"Your baby is going to have a wonderful soul."  
  
Faith nodded again, this time a weird look on her face.  
  
"Honey," said Carlos. Levine just looked at him. "Let's go...dance or something."  
  
Everyone started to laugh. When Carlos and Levine left the table, Faith looked at Kim.  
  
"Who put what in her wine?"  
  
"She's always like that, Faith."  
  
"God help Carlos." They all laughed again.   
  
Bosco took Faith's hand and led her to the dance floor. They were pressed as close as they could get, with her stomach.  
  
"Faith, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Bosco."  
  
They continued to dance when Faith let out a low groan and clutched her stomach, water surrounded her on the floor.  
  
"Oh Sh*t" Bosco said "KIM, CARLOS, LEVINE!!!" he screamed out. All three of the paramedics as well as Jimmy, Sully and Ty came running out to where the officers were. The floor broke into a semi circle as they worke on getting her ready to go.   
  
"What happened?" Swersky asked running through the sea of people  
  
"Her water broke!" Bosco yelled. The paramedics carried Faith out to a car and were on their way to Mercy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I...want...DRUGS!" Faith hissed through clenched teeth. Bosco was beside her, holding her hand while the nurses examined her.   
  
"It's too late for that, Ms. Mitchell."  
  
Sully, Ty, Kim, Carlos, Levine, Rose, Emily and Charlie were sitting in the waiting room, looking forward to the arrival of the baby.   
  
"Faith, you're fully dialated. You can push on your next contraction."   
  
Faith pushed as hard as she could and the baby's head popped out. She continued to push as the shoulders and rest of the body slid out of her. It was 12:45am on Christmas when Noelle Faith came into the world. She looked exactly like Bosco. Dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Each person in the waiting room came in to visit the happy family. Charlie and Emily loved their new baby sister, and even Fred commented on how cute she was when he came to get the kids. Bosco sat in a rocking chair, holding his new daughter while his fiancee slept. He was talking to her, promising her everything she could ever want. Faith woke up and heard him talking, but she kept her eyes closed. She smiled to herself. Her first marriage ending in disaster, but now she had a new life with a man she loved more than life itself and a new baby girl.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco, Faith and Noelle got to go home on Christmas morning. There was a tree in the house and gifts littered the ground underneath it. Bosco and Faith had gotten each other some small things, Charlie and Emily had the majority of the presents there and Noelle had a few. There was also some for everyone in the 55.   
  
They put Noelle in her crib while she took a nap.   
  
"Merry Christmas" Faith said as she wrapped her arms around Bosco.  
  
"Yea...it is."  
  
They gave each other a kiss and headed downstairs. They had a baby monitor in the kitchen. Everyone was coming over for Christmas Dinner. They were going to open their gifts then. Faith put the turkey and the ham in the oven while Bosco got to work on cleaning the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone was gathered around the tree and were about to open presents. There were almost twice as many as there was this morning because everyone had bought a gift for everyone. Faith passed out a few of the gifts in front to their recipients and everyone got to work on opening their gifts.   
  
By the time they were finished there was wrapping paper all over and gifts piled next to everyone. They'd eaten dinner before the gifts, and were going to eat dessert now. Faith had baked an Apple, Blueberry and Peach pie as well as had Vanilla and Chocolate Ice Cream with Whipped Cream. Everyone walked into the kitchen, got their desert of choice and walked back into the dining room.   
  
They laughed, talked, passed Noelle around to everyone. Bosco and Faith looked on and smiled as Sully took the newborn into his arms. They knew that she'd be so loved by everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*New Year's Eve*  
  
Bosco and Faith were going to a party. Noelle was going to stay with Rose all night. She'd figured Bosco and Faith could use some alone time. They were both apprehensive about leaving Noelle for the first time, but they knew she'd be ok with Rose.   
  
Faith didn't have any stretch marks from her pregnancies. Each one she'd used a special cream that prevented them. She had a glittery shirt on that showed the lower half of her stomach and a pair of tight black pants on. Bosco had a pair of Black dickies on and a white button down shirt. Faith walked out of the bathroom as Bosco was putting on his shoes.   
  
"Whoa!" he said as she walked by him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look....sexy."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
"I mean it. Dang, maybe I should bring both of my guns."  
  
"Bos.."  
  
He crossed the room and put his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck and shoulders.  
  
"Three more weeks Bos."  
  
"I know.."  
  
He kissed her neck once more and they continued to get ready. They went downstairs and kissed Noelle goodbye. Rose was feeding her a bottle on the couch. Bosco and Faith walked out the door and sped off in his mustang.   
  
Bosco reached across the divider and took hold of Faith's hand. He didn't see the Ford Explorer coming toward him and the last thing he heard was Faith's screams as the metal crunched.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith?" Bosco mumbled shaking his head violently.  
  
"Bosco, settle down. You're at Mercy. Faith is in the trauma room next door." he recognized the voice immediately as Nurse Mary Proctor's.  
  
"Mary...is she ok?"   
  
"I don't know Bosco. Look, you have a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. You were very lucky."  
  
"What about the bastard that hit us?"  
  
"He died. He was drunk, 4x over the legal limit."  
  
"Jesus...Mary, check on Faith...please?"  
  
"Alright.." Mary walked through the swinging doors that joined the trauma rooms. Faith was laying down. They inserted a tube into her throat to help her breath. A monitor was set off.  
  
"Her BP is dropping rapidly"  
  
"We need to remove the metal shard from her chest. We gotta get to the OR." They undid the lock on the gurney and rolled her onto the elevator. Mary looked on in horror as the doors shut. 


	9. Complications

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco was sitting in a chair in the OR waiting room. He'd insisted on being there when Faith got out of surgery. Sully,Ty,Kim,Jimmy and Carlos were all waiting in the room. Rose was still at home with Noelle. Bos had told her to stay until he called with news. He had his head in his uncasted hand. A doctor walked in, a solemn look on his face. Bosco could've cried right then, but he'd decided to be strong, if not for his sake, then for everyone else's.   
  
"Mr. Boscorelli..."  
  
  
  
"Please, don't tell me that she's-"  
  
"She's not, but things aren't too great. We got the metal shard out of her chest. It punctured the lung and we had to repair a large hole. She's on a breathing tube right now, but during the surgery, her brain was denied oxygen for some time, and we don't know how extensive the damage is. There's a chance that she may never wake up. It's slight, but very possible."   
  
A tear slid down Bosco's cheek.   
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Of course." Bosco and the doctor walked silently down the hall until the doctor stopped at the door that was Faith's.   
  
Bosco walked in and his heart broke when he saw Faith lying there. She had a large tube down her throat, and an IV running fluids into her body. He walked to her bedside and immediatly took her hand in his. He kissed it gently and his eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Oh God, Faith..." he said lowering his head.   
  
She squeezed his hand and he looked up.  
  
"Faith...baby if you understand me squeeze my hand again."  
  
She did and Bosco's heart soared! Faith's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Hold on, let me get the doctor..."  
  
Bosco ran into the hall and came back with the doctor on his heels. He walked over to Faith's bed and grasped her hand.   
  
"Faith, I'm going to ask you some questions, Blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"  
  
She blinked.   
  
"Do you want me to take out your breathing tube?"  
  
She blinked.   
  
"Ok, I'm going to need you to inhale deeply then blow out as hard as you can when I pull the tube out." She did as instructed and after a few seconds of coughing, she was able to breath on her own.  
  
"Bos.." she croaked as soon as she caught her breath.  
  
"Oh God, Faith..." He leaned over and kissed her head.  
  
"You ok?" her voice was barely a whisper  
  
Bosco nodded. "I just have a broken wrist and a couple broken ribs."  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"No, Faith. I'm fine. I'm just worried about you."  
  
"Noelle?"  
  
"She'll be here to see you in the morning, along with Charlie and Em. My mom is going to call into work tonight."  
  
Faith nodded and her eyes drooped shut.   
  
"I love you..." Bosco said kissing her hand.  
  
"I love you too" she muttered.   
  
"Bosco?" Mary Procter had entered the room "We really need to get you in a bed?"  
  
"Can I just get this one?" he motioned to the bed on the other side of the room.  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Thanks for everything tonight, Mary."  
  
"Not a problem, Bosco." Mary turned out the light in the room and left the injured couple to sleep in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco woke up to the sun shining through the windows of the room. He glanced over toward Faith's side of the room. The curtain was closed and he couldn't see anything.  
  
He pressed the nurse alert button and Mary Proctor came into the room. She opened the curtain and the bed where Faith lay was empty.  
  
"Where's Faith? What happened?"  
  
"The hole in her lung tore again. They had to take her to the OR for emergency surgery."  
  
"Oh God...Why wasn't I woken up?"  
  
"You were on so much pain medication, Bosco."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They figure they took out the breathing tube too early. They didn't let the tissue heal enough before leaving it to function without assistance."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"I can check. I think they're moving her down here in an hour or so. You need to stay in bed, I'll check for you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Bosco reached next to him to phone his mother when she walked in the room.  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"Oh Maurice..." she replied running to his bed kissing him on the forehead. Emily had Noelle in her carrier while Charlie was behind them.   
  
"Emily, Charlie, how are you guys doing?"  
  
"Good." replied Emily, setting the carrier down and handing Noelle to Bosco. He kissed her forehead and motioned for all of them to sit down.  
  
"Guys, your mom had to go back to surgery. She had a hole in her lung and they sewed it up, but it re-opened and they had to run her up there and fix it again."  
  
Rose gasped and tears grew in Emily's eyes.   
  
"She'll be ok though, she should be back in here any minute.  
  
"Are you ok, Bosco?" asked Emily  
  
"I'm fine. I want to thank you guys for being such big helps with the baby." he looked at his daughter who was curled up in his arm asleep.   
  
"Bosco?" piped Charlie. It was the first time the boy had spoken  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Is my mom going to die?" he walked over to the side of Bosco's bed. Bosco patted the space next to him on the bed and Charlie sat next to Bosco.  
  
"No Charlie. Your mom is going to be just fine."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. I just have a broken wrist and a few broken ribs. That and some bruises and scratches."   
  
"You aren't gonna die, right?"  
  
"No, Charlie. Me and your mom are going to be fine."   
  
Just as Bosco finished that statement, a couple of doctor's walked in the room with Faith covered up on a gurney. Rose and Emily quickly ran to Bosco's side of the room where they watched their mother being transfered from bed to bed. A doctor closed the curtain.  
  
"No.." Bosco almost yelled.  
  
"I'm sure Ms.Mitchell would like some privacy, sir" replied a snotty looking med student.  
  
"Ms.Mitchell is my fiancee, and I think her daughters and son would like to see her."  
  
"I apologize."  
  
Bosco nodded as the man opened the curtain. Charlie and Emily walked over to their mothers bed as the doctors walked out. They placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Kids, maybe we should go get a bite to eat?" said Rose ushering the kids out of the room.  
  
"Ma, lemme keep Noelle with me."  
  
She nodded, grabbed her purse and walked out. The baby was beginning to stir and Bosco sat her up and held her close as she woke up. Her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled and cooed as her father stroked her hair back. She had a massive amount of hair. He smiled at her and kissed her. He heard Faith move across the room. She couldn't speak because of the breathing tube they'd replaced, but she opened her eyes.  
  
"Faith..." Bosco called, drawing her eyes over toward him and the baby. Her eyes brightened and she tried to smile. Bosco layed the baby on his bed, and slowly but surely got out of bed. He picked her up and shuffled toward Faith with Noelle in his arms. Faith sat up as much as she could and Bosco placed their daughter in her arms. She sat and stared at the baby, stroking her hair. She looked at Bosco and pointed toward the tube in her throat.  
  
"They can't take it out until tomorrow. Your lung needs to heal more, that's why you had to go back to surgery. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Faith." She took Bosco's hand and they looked at Noelle. 


	10. Aftermath

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
((Two Weeks))  
  
Bosco and Faith were home from the hospital. They were also back at work. Faith and Bosco had made the decision to try to get custody of Charlie and Emily.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith lay in bed awake, while Bosco slept beside her. She was nervous about what the next day would bring. It was the custody hearing. Bosco and Faith were going to the courthouse at 8:00 am. Charlie, Emily and Noelle would be with Rose while they were there. They loved Rose, and had even started calling her Grandma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At around 6:00am Faith got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She was going to wake Bosco in about half an hour, and she'd decided to go lay out their clothes. She was going to wear a skirt and sweater set with her white shirt and he was going to wear his khaki pants and button down shirt. She took out the clothes and hung them outside the closet.   
  
She climbed into bed next to Bosco and stroked his cheek until he groaned. She laughed as his eyes fluttered open and he glared angrily.  
  
"Come on" she whispered  
  
"What?"  
  
"We need to shower."  
  
"Talk to me when I'm more awake and I might be tempted."  
  
"One time offer, Bos."  
  
He groaned again and as she was about to get up he grabbed her waist and pulled her back on the bed.  
  
"I love you." he said kissing her lips  
  
"I love you too." she replied. She got up and walked into the bathroom, Bosco close behind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 7am. Faith had just finished applying her make-up and fixing her hair. Her and Bosco were in the bedroom getting dressed.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked  
  
"Sexy."  
  
"No. I need to look like a good,capable mother."  
  
"Faith, regardless of how you look, you'll always be a good and very capable mother. Who says you can't be sexy at the same time." Bosco crossed the room and kissed his fiancee.   
  
"We need to take Noelle to your Ma's." said Faith breaking the kiss.   
  
Bosco nodded and walked down the stairs. Faith grabbed the diaper bag and got Noelle out of her crib, being careful not to wake her up. Charlie and Emily had spent the night at Rose's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith and Bosco walked into the room along side Nicole Peoples, their attorney. There was a long table. Fred was sitting on one side, a blonde, ditzy looking woman holding his hand and popping her gum. Bosco pulled out the chair for Faith and Nicole and then sat down. A judge walked in and they began.  
  
"Ok," began the judge, "We are here in Mitchell v Yokas. Who wants to start?"  
  
"We do, your honor" said Nicole. "My clients Faith Mitchell and Maurice Boscorelli want to petition custody of Ms.Mitchell's two children, Emily and Charles Yokas."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Mr. Yokas is an unfit parent. He has a history of alcohol abuse and cannot provide proper living conditions for his children. They live in a small one bedroom apartment where the children sleep on the floor and couch."  
  
"And what makes Ms.Mitchell's residence any better?"  
  
"Her and Mr.Boscorelli own a two story house in which Emily and Charles have their own rooms and bathroom. We also argue that Mr.Yokas job doesn't substantially support the children."  
  
"What does he do?"  
  
"He delivers packages for a shipping company. He earns little more than minimum wage and wastes the extra on his new girlfriend, Sylvie, according to testimonies from both children."  
  
"It says here that both Mr.Boscorelli and Ms.Mitchell are both police officers?"  
  
"Yes. Mr.Boscorelli works in the Narcotics devision and is working on becoming a detective. Faith is a patrol officer, currently working a desk after a car accident, and studying for a position as a Sargent. They both earn well above $13 per hour, more than enough to support a family. "  
  
"What hours do they work?"  
  
"3pm-11pm, ma'am."  
  
"Who would care for the children?"  
  
"Mr. Boscorelli's mother, Rose. She takes care of the children after school until Ms.Yokas and Mr.Boscorelli get off of work."  
  
"And what exactly is Mr.Boscorelli's stance in this matter?"  
  
"He was Ms.Mitchell's partner for 10+ years until her divorce in which they started dating and are now engaged."  
  
"Alright, and Mr. Yokas? What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"My wife was never home. She was shot and paralyzed for a month because of Mr.Boscorelli. We spent our savings on her medical bills, that's why I can't afford that much for my children. She was having an affair with Boscorelli and then got pregnant. That's why she divorced me. "  
  
"Your honor, Ms. Mitchell wasn't pregnant until 5 months after her divorce, and both her and Mr.Boscorelli both agree that their relationship didn't begin until then. There is also substantial evidence that Mr.Yokas and his...companion were dating well before their divorce. "  
  
"There's another child involved?"  
  
"Mr.Boscorelli and Ms.Mitchell have a 6 week old daughter, Noelle Faith."  
  
"And they can afford to have two more children?"  
  
"More than afford."  
  
"Alright, I call a 30 minute recess while I make my decision."  
  
Everyone walked out of the room. Faith and Bosco sat in hall of the court house, their hands clasped tightly. Fred was standing up, while his new girlfriend,Sylvie, stood in front of him kissing his neck. Bosco and Faith looked at them in disgust. The thirty minutes seemed like thirty days and Faith and Bosco almost jumped when the judge opened the door. They all walked back in and sat in their same seats.  
  
"Alright. In the case of Mitchell v Yokas, I am awarding sole custody to Ms. Mitchell and Mr.Boscorelli-"   
  
"THIS IS BULLSH*T" yelled Fred standing up. His chair fell to the ground and he stormed out of the room, Sylvie prancing behind him calling out "Freddy".  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith sat in the restaurant, Emily and Charlie across from them, Noelle's carrier in between them.  
  
"So," began Emily trying to break the akward silence "Do we live with you now?"  
  
"Yea..." said Faith  
  
"Do I have to call you dad?" asked Charlie looking at Bosco  
  
"Not if you don't want to, Charlie. You can still call me Bosco."  
  
"Ok." he replied taking another sip of his chocolate milk.  
  
"Mom?" asked Emily  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Getting us out of there. Dad came home drunk almost every night. He'd leave us alone and go out all night. Sometimes he'd come home with these women..." she didn't have to finish.   
  
"Oh, God...Em. Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"He told me-" her voice broke "-if I said anything to you that'd he'd kill me. When he was drunk, he'd hit me and Charlie.."  
  
Bosco got up and walked across the table. Emily wrapped her arms around her neck and comforted her as she cried. Tears rolled down Faith's face.  
  
"Em...look at me." Emily lifted her head and looked into Bosco's eyes. "I will never hurt you, ok? I'll be better than that, I'll take care of you. You don't need to be scared of your dad anymore." She buried her face in the hollow of his neck.  
  
"I love you, Bosco."  
  
"I love you too, Em."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith and Bosco lay in bed. Charlie and Emily were in their rooms watching TV.  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Did you mean it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you told Em that you loved her..."  
  
"Of course. I love her and Charlie like they were my own, like I love Noelle."  
  
"Bosco, I'm so happy to hear you say that."  
  
"Well..." He was interrupted when Charlie and Emily walked into the room to say goodnight. They gave Faith and Bosco a hug or kiss and left the room. Bosco turned toward Faith and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hey Bos?"  
  
"Yea, babe."  
  
"What do you say we start planning the wedding?"  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"Good. We can start this weekend. I already have some ideas."  
  
"Of course you do. Men mention a wedding and women just can't get their minds off it. They start thinking of little ideas and soon they grow into full fledged voices that consume their nights and days."  
  
"Where did you come up with that theory?"  
  
"Who knows.."  
  
"Bos?"  
  
"Uh Huh"  
  
"Can we have a big wedding? Me in a white dress, you in your blues?"  
  
"We can have the biggest wedding in the history of New York, whatever you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Bosco nodded as he yawned.  
  
"Fred and me never had a wedding. Hell, I never got an engagement ring."  
  
"I'm a whole hell of alot more man than Fred is."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you, Faith."  
  
"I love you too Bosco." They pulled closer together and went to sleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco stumbled down the stairs. Faith was still asleep and Noelle in her crib. He had peered into Charlie and Em's doors and saw they were both still asleep. He walked into the kitchen and got himself some orange juice. He heard the baby cry and ran upstairs. Faith was already in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair preparing to nurse Noelle.  
  
"I was coming..."he yawned  
  
"I know. Why are you up so soon?"  
  
"I've been up for a while."  
  
"I'm gonna go out in a little bit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Get some Wedding magazines."  
  
Bosco smirked.  
  
"You started this Bosco...you proposed."  
  
"That's because I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Bosco leaned in and kissed Faith's lips. He took the baby from her and burped her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about 3 hours before Faith returned. She came in carrying 4 bags filled with books.  
  
"Babe, did you buy all the wedding books in the history of the world?"  
  
"Oh hush." she said dropping the books on the table.  
  
"No, you hush. Noelle's asleep."  
  
"Sorry. Has she been good?"  
  
"Of coruse."  
  
Faith crossed the room and slid her arms across Bosco's chest.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know. It's impossible not to."  
  
Faith slapped his back and his jaw dropped in mock pain. He picked Faith up, despite her objections and squeels. He carried her up the stairs and closed the bedroom door.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please R&R. The next one is coming soon! :-) 


	11. A Life Shortlived

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco rolled to his side and looked at Faith. They'd made love for the first time since they concieved Noelle and it was great, they were actually sober.   
  
Faith was still sleeping peacefully, and Bosco was pleased to see a slight smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her neck lightly, his lips just grazing her skin making him tingle.  
  
Her smile grew as her eyes opened to meet Bosco's.  
  
"Hi" he whispered brushing a stray hair away from her face.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"We need to get up..."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Whoa, how long have we been asleep?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure the baby's awake."  
  
Faith climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe. Emily was in the nursery feeding Noelle a bottle in the rocking chair.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"She was hungry. I just gave her a bath. I would have waken you, but I figured you needed some sleep. "  
  
"Thanks Em."  
  
Emily nodded and focused her attention on her sister who was slurping greedily out of the bottle. Faith walked back into the bedroom as Bosco was pulling on a pair of NYPD sweats.  
  
"She alright?"  
  
"Em's been taking care of her. She said she figured we needed some sleep."  
  
Bosco nodded and turned around. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Bosco."  
  
Faith got dressed and walked downstairs, Bosco treading lightly behind her. She sat at the kitchen table and began flipping through one of the bridal magazines. She saw a beatiful dress and marked the page. It was a long white gown. It went off the shoulder and had peasant sleeves and the bottom flared out. She instantly fell in love with it.  
  
"Bosco?" she called into the living room  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Come here, please"  
  
"Alright." he groaned. He got up and walked to where Faith was.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This dress, what do you think of it?"  
  
"It's nice."  
  
"Nice? That's it, nice?"  
  
"Faith, you'll look good in anything, and like I said this is going to be whatever you want."  
  
"Have I told you I love ya, Bos?"  
  
"Yea, but it's always nice to hear."  
  
Faith smirked and Bosco leaned in and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Wanna order pizza for dinner?"  
  
"Sure. Ask Charlie and Em what they want on theirs."  
  
"Alright." Bosco walked up the stairs and into the nursery where Emily was putting Noelle to sleep.  
  
"Whatcha want on your pizza?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Cheese." she mouthed rubbing the baby's back  
  
"Charlie?" Bosco called when he walked into his room  
  
He appeared to be sleeping, but even when Bosco shook him and bounced the bed he didn't wake up.   
  
"Faith?!" he called, a bit of panic in his voice  
  
"Bosco, what's wrong?" she asked when she walked into Charlies room.  
  
"He won't wake up...he's got a fever and he's clammy"  
  
"He looks real pale too. Call Carlos... "  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carlos and Holly walked into Bosco and Faith's house and up the stairs. Faith was kneeling next to the bed and Bosco was holding Charlie in the bed. Bosco lay him down and got off the bed so they could examine him. He stood by Faith's side gripping her hand while Emily held Noelle in the back of the room.  
  
"Faith.."Carlos murmered,"We're going to need to get him to Mercy, now. Kim's working a double, I'll have her come over in the bus."  
  
Faith nodded tearfully. Bosco took Noelle from Emily.  
  
"Go with your mom and the medics...make sure they're alright. I'll get some stuff and follow in the car.I'm gonna call my mom and have her stay with Ellie.."  
  
Emily nodded and stood by her mother's side. She placed a hand on her back to make her prescence known.  
  
"Bosco'll follow in the car, I'm going with you and Charlie..."  
  
Faith nodded silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charlie lay on a stretcher in back of the bus.  
  
"55 Adam to Mercy...we're 4 minutes out with a 9 year old male, unconcious with a fever and weak pulse" called Kim into the radio.  
  
Faith and Emily sat on a small bench inside while Carlos was in the back with them. Levine and Kim where in the front.   
  
A monitor started to beep and Faith jumped.  
  
"Kim pull the bus over, he's in asystole!" Kim stopped the bus and crawled into the back.   
  
Bosco saw the bus pull over and stop and got worried. He saw Faith through the small window in the back of the bus and she was crying and yelling something. He got out of the car and ran to the back of the bus. Bosco through one of the doors open. Carlos was leaning over Charlie performing CPR while Kim squeezed the bag. Levine looked on from the front, knowing that it'd be choas for her to move back there and try to help.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" he asked, the fear evident in his voic.  
  
"Oh God Bosco..." Faith cried crawling out of the bus into his arms. She burried his head into his chest and sobbed. Emily remained on the bus, she had her hands over her mouth and tears were streaming rappidly down her face. Tears grew heavy in Bosco's eyes as Carlos looked at him and stopped pushing down on Charlies chest.  
  
"No..." he muttered "Please, God, no..."  
  
Kim wiped a stray tear from her eye and Levine just sat there...stunned.  
  
"I'm so sorry guys...I'm so sorry." Carlos said looking at the couple.   
  
  
  
Faith knees grew weak and her and Bosco fell into the street. They clutched each other and cried. Emily walked out of the bus and knelt beside them. The opened their arms and she joined them in mourning for her baby brother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They continued the trip to Mercy, even though they knew that it wouldn't help. Emily rode back with Bosco. She looked out the window and just cried and cried. Bosco's eyes were red and puffy from his own tears that still continued to fall.  
  
They walked into the emergency room doors and Bosco took Faith in his arms.  
  
"Bosco...Oh God. What are we going to do?" she sobbed  
  
"I don't know, baby...I don't know" he whispered stroking her hair.   
  
"God, I have to call my mom....and Fred...."  
  
"I know...I need to call my mom too. Let her know we'll be home in a while."  
  
"No, I want her here. I need to see Noelle, hold her."   
  
"Alright..."  
  
"We came here with four people Bosco, and now one of them is gone forever" she choked back a sob and Bosco tightened his grip around her.  
  
"I'll call Fred and your mom and everyone. Don't worry about it...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rose Boscorelli ran into the ER, the tiny baby clutched to her chest.  
  
"Faith?" she cried looking down at the woman  
  
"Rose...." she said solemnly, she stood up and hugged the woman and took the infant from her chest....  
  
"Faith honey, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Me too...."  
  
"Where's Maurice?"  
  
"At the front desk. He's calling Fred and my mom..."  
  
"Alright...I'll be right back..."  
  
Rose walked over the front desk to see Bosco mumbling into the phone. She put her arm on his back and he looked at her with his sad eyes.  
  
"Alright Ramona. We'll see you tomorrow at the house. Alright..I know...I don't believe it either..Yea..alright. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned toward his mom.  
  
"Maurice...." she said sadly  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and relaxed into her embrace. His tears began to flow freely again. .  
  
"God, Ma...We just...he just looked like he had fever or something..."  
  
"You did all that you could, Maurice...maybe it was just his time."  
  
"He was supposed to grow up, Ma. Get married, have kids..."  
  
"I know Maurice..."  
  
"I still gotta call Fred..."  
  
"Alright. I'm gonna go check on Faith..."  
  
Bosco picked up the phone and dialed Fred's number slowly, this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Fred...this is Bosco."  
  
"Boscorelli? What do you want?"  
  
"Something's happened...you need to come to Angel of Mercy hospital."  
  
"What is it? Em, Charlie?"  
  
"It's Charlie...Fred he..."  
  
"He what?!"  
  
"Just come down here Fred."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He died, Fred."  
  
"Oh god..." he heard the line click dead. He sighed and hung up the phone.  
  
"Bosco?" called Mary Proctor, a hint of surprise in her voice...  
  
"Oh...hi Mary..."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um..Faith's son died."  
  
"Oh God...I'm so sorry.."  
  
"Yea.." he looked down at his feet. Mary put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"We don't know..."  
  
"I'm so sorry Bosco..."  
  
"Yea..thanks." he mumbled. He sighed deeply and walked back to the waiting area where his family was sitting. Rose had her arms wrapped around Emily and Faith was looking out the window at the rain. Bosco took Noelle from her and kissed his daughter's head. He looked sadly down at his fiancee and back up toward the hall.  
  
"Faith..." he said. Fred was standing in the doorway of the waiting area. Faith stood up as Bosco put Noelle in Emily's arms. He and Faith walked over to where Fred was.  
  
"What happened?" he said coldly  
  
"We don't know..."replied Faith, another tear streaking down her face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN "WE" DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"He wouldn't....he wouldn't wake up. He had a fever and on the way to the hospital, his heart stopped." more tears rolled down her face.  
  
"How could you let this happen? Huh? The courts trusted you with his life and now he's dead...you should've never been a mother Faith!"  
  
Faith broked down into tears and ran into the nurses lounge. Bosco glared at Fred.  
  
"She's a better mother than you're girlfriend will ever be and she just lost her son. Go the hell away and don't come back into this hospital while we're here...don't come back into our lives...no one here needs you, Fred." Bosco walked away into the nurses lounge where Faith was laying on her back. Her hands were over her face and she was sobbing.  
  
Bosco knelt down next to the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her stomach. She took her hands down and rested them on his head.  
  
"Maybe Fred's right..."  
  
"What?!" Bosco couldn't believe it. His head jerked up and he moved along the floor til he was by her face."Faith, you are the best mother I've ever seen and Charlie...that wasn't your fault! You still have 2 daughters who love and need you...I need you Faith."  
  
"Bosco...."whispered Mary sharply into the nurses lounge. Bosco kissed Faith's head and stood up.  
  
"They just got Charlie out of autopsy..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was a very serious viral infection...it presented like a flu and it took control of the bodies organs until finally, it shuts down the heart."  
  
"Oh God" he whispered running his hands over his head.  
  
"Bosco, you need to be with Faith. Let her know it wasn't her fault...it wasn't anyone's fault, just something that happened for no good reason."  
  
"Thanks Mary." Rather than going to Faith immediately, he went to Emily and his mom and Noelle.  
  
"Em?" he asked softly  
  
"Yea Bosco..."  
  
"Did Charlie say he wasn't feeling well?"  
  
"I sent him to bed...it sounded like the flu."  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"What??"  
  
"Charlie died of an infection, it would've looked like he had the flu."  
  
"Oh God..I should've woken up you and mom. This is all my fault."  
  
"Em, it wasn't your fault. No one could've known."  
  
She nodded into his chest as he pulled her into is arms.   
  
"Ma, why don't you take her and Noelle home. Me and Faith will be there in a while."  
  
Rose nodded and stood up behind Emily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith, you don't have to do this..."  
  
"Yes I do. I need to say goodbye to him..."  
  
Bosco gripped Faith's hand and they walked into the small room. Charlie's body was laying on a steel table with a sheet up to his neck. Faith walked up to him, tears falling hard. She kissed his head and ran a hair through his head.  
  
"Goodbye baby..." she turned to Bosco who wrapped his arms around her. He reached a hand out and ran a gentle hand down Charlie's cold face. The double doors began to swing as Bosco and Faith walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I know, he was so innocent! I didn't wanna do it, but...I don't know why I did it. I just did. I'm sorry... 


	12. It'll Fade Away

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since Charlie's funeral, and two weeks since his death. Bosco was laying down in bed, listening to the rain hit the glass of the window. He knew Faith wasn't beside him but he wasn't worried. He knew where she was, the same place she'd been for the entire day, Charlie's room. He crept out of bed and walked down the hall. He paused by the door before gently pushing it open. Faith lay curled up on the bed, he could hear her sniffling. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, simply making Faith aware of his presence. She turned and curled up to his leg and he shifted so that he was laying down, holding her in his arms.  
  
"When will it stop?" she muttered  
  
"What?"   
  
"The pain...."  
  
"I never will. It'll just fade away, it'll get better."  
  
"I don't want to forget him."  
  
"You never will and no one expects you to, Faith."  
  
He ran his hand through her hair as she cried into his chest.  
  
"It'll be ok, Faith...It's alright."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco had woken up before Faith, and was downstairs making coffee when Emily walked downstairs. Noelle was already awake, sitting in her highchair sucking on a toy.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked as Emily put her backpack on the couch  
  
"Getting ready for school."  
  
"Emily, you don't have to go back to school yet, you know. It'd be ok to chill for a few more days."  
  
"I need something to keep my mind off it. I loved Charlie and I'll miss him, but I can't cry anymore."  
  
"You're a whole hell of alot stronger than I am."  
  
"Is mom ok?"  
  
"Not yet...but she will be."  
  
They heard her ride honk it's horn and she ran to Bosco, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek before making her way out the door.   
  
Bosco walked over to Noelle and kissed her head. He sat in a chair, coffee mug in hand, and watched her suck furiously at the toy then begin slamming it up and down.  
  
"Just like her daddy..." Faith said walking down the stairs  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She get's frustrated when she doesn't get what she wants." Faith gave him a soft smile. It wasn't much, but it was something. She picked Noelle up from the chair and sat on the couch while she began to nurse her. Bosco walked to the back of the couch and kissed Faith's head, running his hand through it..  
  
"I wanna go back to work..."she said softly  
  
"What? No...No way, Faith."  
  
"I need to get back into a routine...it'll help me move on."  
  
"Faith...it's only been a couple weeks. Give it some time."  
  
"Bos, I need this...I need to get my life back."  
  
"It's too soon."  
  
"I've made up my mind. I'm going to talk to Swersky tomorrow. I've already called him."  
  
Bosco was trying his best not to be angry or frustrated with her, but it wasn't working very well. He turned around and threw his coffee cup in the sink, causing it to shatter and making Faith jump. He stormed upstairs and within a matter of seconds was dressed and on his way out the door.   
  
"Bosco where are you-"  
  
She was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. Her eyes welled up with tears and she glanced down at her daughter who was now asleep. She carefully picked her up and placed her in her crib upstairs.   
  
~God~ she thought ~She looks so much like Bosco.~  
  
She smoothed the hair on Noelle's head and walked out of the nursery. She turned on the shower and waited for steam to envelope the room before stepping in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maurice, maybe it's best she go back to-"  
  
"No, Ma. She needs to relax. Jesus, her son just died and she's already ready to go jump back into work."  
  
"You know, it's her decision and you should be supportive rather than storming out of the house and breaking things."  
  
"Why did I come here? Huh? I show a little concern for Faith and I'm the bad guy. Sorry I care so much! God damn!" He stood up and grabbed his keys off the bar counter.  
  
"Maurice, sit down! When are you gonna wake up? Huh? This isn't about you! The woman you love is suffering and you need to do everything you can to make it better!"  
  
"I have tried, Ma. I sit there with her and hold her when she cries, I tell her it's gonna be alright-" his voice cracked and tears rolled down his face."She knows though, she knows that no matter what I say or do, her son will never come back. He's dead, Ma and there's not a damn thing either of us can do about it." he put his head in his hands and his mother stroked his arm. She rested her forehead against the top of his  
  
"Than you need to move on. Realize that you have two other children who -are- alive and need you both very much."  
  
Bosco looked up at his mom and wiped his face off with his hands.  
  
"You'll be ok, Maurice...you and Faith will both be ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith sat on the couch, curled up underneath a blanket with a book. She heard the keys jingle in the door and looked up for a second as Bosco walked in.  
  
"Hey..." he said quitely  
  
"Hi..." she said not looking up from her book  
  
He walked over to where she was and kneeled on the floor. She closed her book and laid it at her feet. He just looked at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, his went around her waist.   
  
"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry I got mad." he said into her hair  
  
"I know..."   
  
"I just...I just want to make sure you're better before you go back..."  
  
"I'll never be better Bosco but I'll come as close as I can. I swear to you."  
  
"I love you, Faith. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, Faith...I have some good news for you."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"There's a job opening as a Patrol Sargent, since our own Sargent Marcums is leaving."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Therefore, the job is yours should you want it."  
  
"Oh I definately want it! Thank you sir."  
  
He nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith sat across from Bosco at the dinner table. Emily sat in her chair, eating her meal in silence.  
  
"So," began Bosco, "How'd it go with Swersky?"  
  
"You're looking at the new patrol sargent for the 55th precient."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Faith nodded, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Congratulations Mom!"  
  
"Faith that's so great!"  
  
"Yep. Marcums is leaving so I get the job."  
  
Faith took a sip of her milk and they finished eating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco sat in the bed, watching SportsCenter on tv when Faith walked in the room wearing her silk, black nightgown...the one she only wore on "special" occasions. Bosco saw her walk in from the bathroom and immediately turned off the tv.  
  
"Well, well, well" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Faith giggled and slid into bed next to him. He immediatley began kissing her neck and shoulders. That was her favorite place to be kissed. She wrapped grabbed his shirt, shimmying it up until she got to the bottom. She took off of him and ran her nails over his chest. God! she loved his chest...it was perfect, contoured in all the right places. Bosco made his way up to her lips and kissed her hard and deep before pulling off her nightgown. He heard a lamp or something fall to the ground but dismissed it as he continued to kiss down her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
R&R TBC 


	13. Robbery

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith walked up the steps to the precient, her uniform slung over her arm. She had a slight smile on her face. She was still sad about Charlie's death, but she was at a point where she could accept he was gone and begin to get back to normal. She stopped in Swersky's office to pick up her new tag that read "Sgt. Mitchell". She walked into the locker room and continued to change. When she was finished, she made her way to the front desk to start the day. She was still a bit of a paper pusher, but now she got to go out on calls and do some real police work.   
  
She was sitting at her desk when the call came in, convience store robbery with hostages. She grabbed her keys and was on her way. When she arrived at the scene, Sully and Davis were already there.  
  
"Faith" called Sully, jogging up to her  
  
"What's up, Sul?"  
  
"Bosco's in there..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We just found out... Aparently there was one shot fired, but we don't know who's hurt."  
  
"Will they let a paramedic in?"  
  
"They said that they'd let two in to check out the one who was shot and one who was beat up pretty bad...." he paused with uncertainty  
  
"Bos?"  
  
He nodded his head.   
  
"I have an idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Couple years back, me and my daughter were held hostage in a bank and Bosco came in dressed as a medic and me and him were able to overpower the guy...I think it might work again. I could use Levine's uniform and go in with Kim."  
  
"You'd have to talk to the medics and make sure it's safe..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith and Kim were carefully escorted into the convience store. Faith had on Levine's uniform, and made her way to the back of the store where Bosco was laying on the floor, nursing a black eye, busted lip and a cut on his head. Kim went up to the front to helo the shop owner who was shot in the leg. It wasn't serious, therefore Kim could handle it herself. Bosco eye's lit up when he saw Faith. He had the urge to laugh but knew it'd be a bad idea. Faith ran her hand down his face as she pretended to examine his head.  
  
"Got your gun?" she whispered. He tugged on his pant leg, pulling it up to reveal his ankel holster, gun securely inside.  
  
"Got yours?" he asked  
  
She nodded and pulled her shirt up to show her gun tucked into her waist band. It wasn't visible because the shirt was too big on her.  
  
"Whatcha think?" she said glancing back to make sure the guy was occupied with someone else  
  
"Crawl behind him, shoot his ass."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Bosco nodded and him and Faith crouched on the ground. They walked behind the man and looked at each other breifly before knocking something over to startle him. He whipped around and was about to shoot them when both of them fired their guns, leaving two wounds in his chest. Officers rushed in and Bosco and Faith collapsed on the floor. Bosco gripped his head and tried to stop the spinning.  
  
"Bos? What's the matter?"  
  
"Just dizzy. I hurt..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"My face"  
  
"You're beat up pretty bad. Let Kim look at ya.."  
  
He nodded. He was usually opposed to medical attention, but in this case he relented. Faith called Kim over and she began to clean the blood from his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco was sitting up in the back of the bus. Kim had cleaned him up and checked him out. She said if he went home and lay down right away, not doing anything for a few days. Faith told Kim she'd make sure he was alright and her and Bosco called Swersky and took a few days off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith unlocked the door to the house and led Bosco inside. He carried himself up the stairs while Faith went to get him some ice for his swollen face. She climbed the stairs and peered into the nursery. Noelle was laying down asleep, with Rose asleep on the futon in the room. Emily was at a friends house for the night. She walked into the bedroom. Bosco had stripped down to his boxers and was laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Faith noticed a large black and blue bruise on his chest.  
  
"Bos?" she said softly  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"You didn't tell them you got punched in the stomach..."  
  
"Didn't realize..It doesn't hurt" he said lifting his neck so he could se the bruise  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He nodded and shifted on the bed. Faith laid a bag of ice on his face.  
  
"Sh*t!" he flinched "That's cold!"  
  
"It's ice, Bos."  
  
He growled slightly and settled down onto the pillow with the ice on his face. He had his eyes trained on Faith as she busied herself straightening out the room.  
  
"Stop staring" she said, her back to him  
  
"I wasn't staring."  
  
"Yea ya were."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Stubborn..."  
  
"I wasn't staring."  
  
"Whateva' Bos, I'm gonna go shower. I love ya"  
  
"I wasn't staring."  
  
Faith rolled her eyes. It amazed her how he could act like such a child at times.   
  
Bosco heard the shower start and groaned as he got out of bed. He got the lighter and lit almost all the candles in the room before getting back into bed. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Faith came in the room, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Huh." she said walking over to the bed. She dragged one of her fingers across his chest, before straddling his lap. He looked at her and smiled as she kissed his lips...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, FOLKS!   
  
PLEASE R&R! 


	14. The Wedding!

Life's Little Surprises  
  
Will a trip to the bar change Bosco and Faith's life forever?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing~!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(ONE YEAR LATER)  
  
Faith sat at the vanity, straightening her veil. She couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She heard the music begin and could see the events unfolding before her. Noelle was first to walk down the aisle, sprinkling rose petals as she went. Next came Kim, Holly, Emily and Sasha, accompanied by Jimmy, Carlos,DK and Ty in their cream colored bridesmaid gowns and dress uniforms for the men. Sully took his place beside Faith.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sully. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"As long as that jag-off can make you happy, I'm happy."  
  
Faith playfully swatted Sully's arm as she latched her other one through his. The wedding march started and an 8 months pregnant Faith walked down the aisle toward her soon to be husband.   
  
The minister began and Bosco couldn't take his eyes off of his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"By the powers vested in me, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife!"  
  
Faith turned to Bosco and he lifted the veil away from her face. He placed his hand on her arm and kissed her. Faith had a huge smile on her face as she turned to face her family and friends. She had come into this church Ms. Faith Mitchell and now she was Mrs. Faith Boscorelli.  
  
Bosco and Faith walked outside into a rain of birdseed! He grabbed her hand and led her to the limo that would take them to the reception hall where they'd be received by everyone they knew and loved.  
  
Faith turned toward Bosco and smiled.  
  
"So?" he asked unable to stop smiling  
  
"So what?"  
  
"How's it feel to finally be Mrs. Boscorelli?"  
  
"I don't know, but your son is happy." she said placing a hand on her large stomach. Anthony Maurice Boscorelli kicked inside Faith's stomach. Bosco leaned in and kissed Faith as the door opened. Everyone was already at the hall when Bosco and Faith arrived. Before they arrived, Ty took the microphone and receiving the signal from Sully got everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright, as Best Man, it's my duty to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Maurice Boscorelli!"   
  
The doors opened and Bosco and Faith walked in the room to a swarm of applause and whoops from the crowd.  
  
"Ok, now I get to talk again!" said Ty diverting the attention back to himself  
  
"I've known Bosco and Faith for about 4-5years now, and I have to tell you you will never find two people who love each other more than these two right here. Faith is an extremely kind woman and Bosco...well Bosco is Bosco." he recieved snickers from the crowd. "No Really, but I wish them all the love and happiness in the world...they deserve it! TO THE BRIDE AND GROOM!"   
  
Everyone raised their glasses and let out whoops and howls toward the newlyweds.  
  
It was time for their first dance as husband and wife. Bosco took Faith's hand as the song More than words came over the speakers of the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saying I love you,  
  
Is not the words,  
  
I want to hear from you,  
  
It's not that I want you,  
  
Not to say but if you only knew,  
  
How easy,   
  
it would be to show me how you feel,  
  
More than words,  
  
is all you have to do,   
  
to make it real,  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say,   
  
that you love me,  
  
Cause I'd already know,  
  
What would you do,   
  
if my heart was torn in two,  
  
More than words to show you feel,  
  
That your love for me is real,  
  
What would you say,   
  
if I took those words away,  
  
Then you couldn't make things new,  
  
Just by saying I love you,  
  
It's more than words,  
  
It's more than what you say,  
  
It's the things you do,  
  
oh yeah,  
  
It's more than words,   
  
It's more than what you say,  
  
It's the things you do,  
  
oh yeah,  
  
Now that I've tried to,  
  
talk to you and make you understand,  
  
All you have to do,   
  
is close your eyes,  
  
And just reach out your hands,   
  
and touch me,  
  
Hold me close don't ever let me go,  
  
More than words,   
  
is all I ever needed you to show,  
  
Then you wouldn't have to say,   
  
that you love me,  
  
Cause I'd already know,  
  
What would you do,  
  
if my heart was torn in two,  
  
More than words to show you feel,  
  
That your love for me is real,  
  
What would you say,   
  
if I took those words away,  
  
Then you couldn't make things new,(no no)  
  
Just by saying I love you.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the song finished, Bosco looked deep into Faith's eyes and kissed her lips hard and deep. Applause filled the room as Rose and Sully stepped onto the dance floor. It was time for the dance with the parents, and in Faith's case it was the man who walked her down the aisle and gave her away...Sully. The music continued to play as more and more people flooded the dance floor. Ty took his place on stage with Sasha so she could give their speech.  
  
"Alright, as Maid of Honor it's my turn to speak!" began Sasha "I have known Faith and Bosco for about a year now. They are..two of the most unique people you will ever meet. Faith is the sweetest person I know and would do anything for anyone. Bosco...well, when I first met Bosco I thought he was ok, but know that I've gotten to know him, I know that he's a passionate and dedicated man who'd do anything for the woman he loves. TO BOSCO AND FAITH!" she said raising her glass in the air.  
  
Bosco and Faith walked up to the stage and hugged Ty and Sasha. Bosco took the microphone in one hand and Faith's hand in the other.  
  
"First off," he began, "I would like to thank all of you for coming to our wedding. I have known Faith for about 11 years now. She is the smartest, strongest woman I know and I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. Me and her...we've been through some stuff, but no matter what she's been there for me and as a result of everything we've been through, I have a beautiful step-daughter, a beautiful little girl, and a son on the way. I'm the luckiest man alive because of my Faith."  
  
The room errupted in applause as it had many times and Faith had tears in her eyes as she took the microphone from Bosco.  
  
"Wow..." she began, "Well first, thank you all for being here. Um..well like he said, we've known each other for about 11 years and um..Bosco is the kindest, sweetest man I've ever met, and I know some of you might scoff at that, but he really is. He's saved me in more ways than one and I think that I couldn't dream of another man to have in my life."  
  
Bosco and Faith hugged and soon after it was time to throw the bouquet. Faith closed her eyes and turned around, chucking the flowers into the crowd. She turned aroudn just in time to see Noelle catch it! Noelle ran up on stage to her mom and hugged her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco and Faith gripped the knife as they cut two slices of their 2 tier wedding cake. She took some in her hand and shoved it in Bosco's face, recieving laughs and cheers from the crowd. He followed suit and soon after they were wiping cake off each other's face.  
  
Everyone sat down to enjoy the rest of the music and festivities before they slowly began to filter out.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bosco slid his key card into the lock on the room and opened the door. Faith was right behind him and gasped when she saw the room. It was a HUGE room...It had a living room area, kitchen area and very spacious bedroom with a king size bed. Bosco set their bags in the bedroom and turned around. Hawaii was beautiful.   
  
"So, Mrs. Boscorelli, are you having fun?"  
  
"This is so beautiful Bos."  
  
"So are you" he said sliding his hands around her waist. He kissed her passionately before leading her into the bedroom and kicking the door shut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!!  
  
Alright, this is the end of this story.   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This won't be the last Bosco/Faith story I write so...be ready for some new stuff.  
  
THANKS AGAIN! 


End file.
